1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke evacuation system and more particularly to a smoke evacuation system which is devoid of duct work and such other means of routing the smoke-filled air from the building.
2. Prior Art
In my prior art molding machine described in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,452, and 4,890,999, there is disclosed a novel molding machine for making modular units. The modular units are constructed in a manufacturing plant and then shipped to the building site whereon they are to be installed. The modular units can, for example, be placed in an inner circle with the inside corners of the modular units tangent to one another, while the outside corners of the modular units may be connected to an exterior wall segment or to an exterior wall to complete an outer circle on the outside walls. Another form of the building constructed with these modular units may be in the rectangular configuration, with the modular units placed end-to-end, with a small interval of space of each of the modular units thus used. As may now be seen the modular units can be installed in as many configuration as desired.
The modular units described herein, have heretofore found it necessary to use a great deal of duct work for their smoke evacuation systems. However, in the present smoke evacuation system the duct work is dispensed with, thereby greatly reducing construction costs and better ensuring the integrity of the completed structure. More particularly, the duct work provides avenues of escape in penal and restrictive institutions as well as unlawful means of entry to business and residential facilities, while most such drawbacks are missing from the present smoke evacuation system.
Accordingly, there still exists a pressing need for a novel smoke evacuation system which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to operate and efficient in its use.